


Love Your Body Right

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and it also has no real plot, eddie's arm is broken, no just kidding this is really gay, thigh fucking, two dudes bein dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Eddie's arm is broken and he enlists the help of his best friend to get off. Richie has a better idea.alternatively, is it gay to suck your best friend's dick? Answer: yes.





	Love Your Body Right

**Author's Note:**

> i've seen this prompt going around for a while but nobody has written it! so here we are

There’s no pace. There’s no pace and Eddie wants to cry because he is so sexually frustrated. He could very well be on his way to a mind-blowing orgasm if it wasn’t for his broken arm. Eddie’s trying to use his left hand but it feels so weak and half-assed and it’s not doing him anything.

He thinks that maybe he’s not thinking at all when he shoots his best friend, Richie, a quick text saying, _‘hey, can you come over? I need your help..’_

It’s a bad idea, honestly. Eddie’s biting his lip so hard from over-thinking it that it begins to draw blood. He shouldn’t have done it, really. There’s no way Richie would in the first place. Best friends don’t touch each other like that, it’s-

“Eddie, I can feel you thinking from here,” A voice calls out, a mere few feet away from him.

Eddie jumps, turning his head, “Jesus, Rich! You scared the shit out of me..”

“I scared _you?”_ Richie takes his phone from his pocket, opening his messages, and shows the most recent one from Eddie. “You wanna explain what this means then? You seem fine to me and I ran a ten minute walk in three minutes to get here. Still a little out of breath.” Richie continues once more when Eddie doesn’t speak, “What? Your mom want to have her way with me earlier than usual?”

“Shut up, Richie.” Eddie speaks quickly.

“What is it?” Richie sits on the bed next to him, “You can talk to me.”

Eddie feels like he’s never wanted to bury himself alive until now. He feels embarrassed and nervous and he doesn’t think he can get the words out. “I.. My arm is broken,” He states, simply.

“Are you hurting?” Richie asks, worriedly.

“No.. No.. I.. I need your help.., with something.” Eddie looks at his lap and plays with his fingers. “I don’t really know how to just.. Say it.”

“I’m not gonna judge you, you know this. Just say it, Eds.”

Eddie inhales deeply and lets out a breath, “My arm is broken and I’m trying to jack off but I can’t because I don’t use my left hand for anything and it feels so half-assed and I’m so sexually frustrated.”

Richie blinks a few times and lets out a breathy laugh. “I’m sorry, are you asking me to give you a handjob?”

“Don’t say it like that,” Eddie mutters.

“Say it how it is, that’s what you want.” Richie licks his lips and shifts on the bed, preparing himself.

“Okay, fine. Yes, I’m asking you, my best friend, to help me out.” Eddie sighs, not realizing that Richie’s actually going to do it, “C’mon, Rich.. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t bad.. I wouldn’t even ask anybody else to do this for me, please? And.. And after, we don’t have to ever talk about this again.”

Richie’s fingers curl into Eddie’s boxers, slowly tugging them down. He gulps.

“Or, I mean.. I could do you a favor, too, since you’re- _oh, fuck..”_

Richie squeezes Eddie’s cock, immediately causing him to throw his head back. “You talk too much.”

“Just warn me, jesus..” Eddie bites his lip, watching Richie’s hand drag up and down slowly, almost teasing.

“If you weren’t rambling, you would have noticed.” Richie’s lips pull up on his face and-- is that a smirk? He thumbs over the head, Eddie’s hips bucking up. He pushes him down with his free hand, holding him there, drawing out a moan from Eddie’s lips. In that moment, he thinks he’s going to go _insane,_ hearing the obscenities from his mouth. Richie tries not to get hard, himself; tries not to show how he really feels about his best friend. “Stop moving..”

“I can’t help it, Rich.. _fuck,_ it feels so good..”

The words go straight to Richie’s dick and his breath hitches. He shakes the feeling away as quick as he can, trying not to do anything stupid.

Then, Eddie starts letting out a quiet chant of breathy _‘uh, uh, uh’s_ and Richie’s eyes practically roll to the back of his head, nearly nutting himself right there. He pauses his movements, shifting even more. He’s trying to decide if he’s really about to do what his body has taken complete control of.

“I’m sorry, is this weird for you?” Eddie asks, beginning to sit up, only to be pushed back down. “Honestly, you don’t have to do this.”

Richie lowers his head, licking his lips again. He takes a deep breath and-

“Holy fuck-- Rich, _what are you doing?”_ He knows exactly what Richie’s doing. Eddie shoves at his shoulder, stopping when he makes eye contact with him.

“Hey, hey..” Richie rubs at Eddie’s hip, soothingly. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course..”

“Okay, that’s all I need to hear.” Richie locks eyes with him once more, tonguing over the slit of Eddie’s cock. “I’ll make you feel so good..”

Eddie’s eyes are widened with lust and curiosity, biting his lip when he feels Richie’s mouth fully around him. He shudders, arching his back and bucking right up into Richie’s mouth,  causing him to gag.

“I’m so sorry-”

“No,” Richie pulls off, “it’s fine. That was.. Really hot,” he looks up, as if pondering his own words before saying, “you can.. You can fuck my mouth, if you want to..”

Eddie rolls his hips, completely taking in the feeling of Richie sucking on the tip. His mind is everywhere.

He watches Richie bob his head, licking the underside of his dick. Eddie weaves his hands into Richie’s hair, tugging lightly.

The pressure stops and he looks down at his friend. “You can.. Pull harder.. Or push my head down..”

Eddie nods and Richie goes right back to what he was doing.

A lightbulb goes off in Eddie’s head and he realizes that Richie is.. Getting off on this.

“Rich..” He moans, yanking on his curls, hard, just like he’d asked. He’s not mentally prepared for the silenced moan that Richie makes, himself, humming around his dick. “Oh, fuck.. Fuck.. I’m gonna.. Rich, stop, I’m gonna come..”

Richie doesn’t. If anything, he sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks, and pressing his fingertips into Eddie’s skin.

Eddie comes with a shout, easing down from his high and whimpers Richie’s name.

 

The two stare at one another for a moment, Richie sitting up in a criss-cross position. They’re both breathing heavily, cheeks red, one’s mouth slick with come and spit.

Eddie leans over and observes the way Richie’s eyes widen. He gets closer, invading his space until his lips graze the corner of his friend’s mouth. He presses a slow and chaste kiss to it, eyelashes fluttering against Richie’s face.

“Oh, fuck..”

Eddie looks down and feels the smirk forming on his face. “You’re hard.”

“Shut up, Eddie.”

“Wanna help..” Eddie reaches for his jeans, attempting to pop the button off.

“No, no.. that’s.. That’s not a..” Richie can’t finish his sentence, not when Eddie begins palming him, two types of fabric separating from skin on skin contact.

“Not, what?” Eddie kisses his jaw, lips trailing down his neck.

“That’s not fair,” Richie moans. And it’s not, he’s told Eddie before that he’s a sucker for neck kisses. Not that he’d ever think that it’d happen between him and Eddie. But yet, here they are.

“What do you want?”

“Honestly?” Eddie nods, prying Richie to continue. “I want to fuck you.” Eddie shudders, wanting it, too. “But I don’t have anything, anyway.”

“Okay,” There’s a pause, both of them thinking on what to do next, what _happens_ next. But then they’re surging for each other, kissing hard. Eddie pulls Richie on top of him, wincing when his broken arm moves in a weird angle. He shrugs it off quickly, letting the other suck on his tongue. “Idea..”

“What?” Richie asks, his eyebrows knitting together.

“I have.. An idea..”

Richie pulls back, letting the boy speak, “You can.. Thigh fuck me,” and his head immediately ducks into the crook of Eddie’s neck, kissing his collarbone and grinding against him; he loves the idea.

“You want that?”

“Yeah, yeah.. Do you?”

“Yes.. want you,” Eddie whispers against his skin. He moves his fingers toward Richie’s groin, unbuttoning his jeans, sliding it, along with his boxers, to his ankles. Richie kicks them off and flings his shirt off.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Richie pushes Eddie’s legs up to his chest, kneeling in front of him.

“I am one-hundred percent sure. Do it,” Eddie encourages him and squeezes his hand.

“Okay.”

There’s silence again, and Richie pushes his dick between Eddie’s clenched thighs. He’s already a moaning mess, finally getting friction, getting the relief he’s needed since he crawled through Eddie’s window. He thrusts quickly, embarrassed that he’s doing this. Richie leans his head onto Eddie and presses a kiss to his knee, grabbing onto the other one for support. He feels embarrassed that he’s already so close to an orgasm, but he’s been hard the entire time and he’s just glad it’s being taken care of or else he might’ve exploded.. Figuratively and literally.

“Eddie, baby,” The pet name slips, “It- I.. I’m going to..”

“Okay, it’s okay.. Do it, I’ve got you..”

So Richie does, panting hard and sees stars behind his eyelids when he comes all over Eddie’s thighs and chest, collapsing on to him.

Eddie leans over to his bedside table, pulling out a package of babywipes, and pushes Richie gently to the side so he can wipe themselves down.

“No tissues?”

“No, babywipes are better. They don’t fall apart.”

“That’s.. Smart. I’ll have to look into that.”

 

They lay side by side, not moving or speaking.

Eddie turns to look at him, “You think my mom will be mad?”

“Why? Because I cheated on her with you?”

Eddie gives him a look.

“I’m kidding, I’m _kidding.._ I don’t know. We’re eighteen. We’re allowed to be with whoever we want. Adults.”

“I just won’t tell her. I don’t think it would’ve been a good decision to, anyway.”

Richie pauses. “Was that like.. A gay thing?”

Eddie laughs, “Who cares, Richie? I’m sure we both just had the best orgasm of our lives.. I mean.. Unless you want it to be like, a thing?”

Richie leans over and kisses Eddie deeply, Eddie’s hand instinctively going to hold his cheek.

“I want it to be a thing. I want us to be a thing.”

“Like.. a boyfriend thing?”

 

“Yeah,” Richie breathes. “Boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
